Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda is an action-adventure game series developed and published by Nintendo and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka and Eiji Aonuma. The game follows the adventures of Link as he fights to rescue Princess Zelda from Ganondorf. for more information check out the Zelda wiki Tetris (1984) On Stage 9 Level 5 in Type B mode at the end you can see Link playing a flute. Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (1993) In Link's Awakening, a Yoshi Doll can be obtained as a prize in the Trendy Game. Many enemies from the Mario series make an appearance, including Bloopers, Bob-ombs, Boos, Chain Chomps, Cheep-Cheeps, Goombas, Piranha Plants, Pokeys, Shy Guys, and Thwomps. Also Mamu is the japanese name for Wart and resembles him. An enemy called Anti-Kirby (called simply Kirby in Japan) appears in Eagle's Tower. It attacks by inhaling and is colored pink in Link's Awakening DX. Mr. Write is based on Dr. Wright from SimCity. Richard is the hero's rival from Kaeru no Tameni Kane ha Naru, a Japan-only game for the Game Boy and makes a cameo appearance. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) In Princess Zelda's Courtyard in Hyrule Castle in a window you can see portraits of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, and Bowser. Super Smash Bros. (1999) Link is one of the twelve starter characters and Hyrule Castle is a stage in the first Super Smash Bros.. The Heart Container also appears in the game. Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) Link and the Heart Container return and Zelda/Sheik, Young Link, Ganondorf, Great Bay, Temple and the Bunny Hood are introduced. Soulcalibur II (2003) Link is playable in the Gamecube version of Soulcalibur II Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Link, Zelda/Shiek, Ganondorf, Bunny Hood, and the Heart Container returns. Toon Link, Bridge of Eldin, Pirate Ship, Deku Nut and Tingle are introduced. Captain Rainbow (2008) Crazy Tracy from Link's Awakening appears in Captain Rainbow. There are portraits of Mario and Link above her throne. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011) Costumes of Link, Zelda, Sheik and Ganondorf are available in the Wii U version of Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Scribblenauts Unlimited (2012) Link, Zelda, Navi, Epona, Goron, Tingle, Sheik, Ganondorf, Ganon, Dark Link, Beedle, Ocarina, Hookshot, Triforce, Rupee, Master Sword, and the Hylian Shield are summonable in the Wii U version Mario Kart 8 (2014) There is DLC available featuring Link from the Legend of Zelda series along with his own kart and course. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U (2014) Link, Zelda, Sheik, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Bridge of Eldin, Temple, Bunny Hood, Deku Nut, Heart Container as well as Tingle as an Assist character return. Gerudo Valley, Spirit Train, Skyloft, Beetle, Bombchu, Cucco, Fairy Bottle, Gust Bellows as well as Ghirahim, Midna, and Skull Kid as Assist characters are introduced. Bayonetta 2 (2014) In Bayonetta 2 a costume based off of Link's clothing is unlockable Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (2015) There is an Armor set based off of Link and features the Master Sword and Hylian Sheild Bayonetta 1.png Link zelda tekken.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Soulcalibur Link.jpg 152px-MH4-Sword and Shield Equipment Render 002.png Nintendo characters in Scribblenauts.jpg 200px-CameoPortraits.png Mario Link.jpg Crazy Tracy Captain Rainbow.png Category:Nintendo